Some Weird Dream
by RavenGems9
Summary: This is actually a dream I had a while ago. It's very odd. One sign you shouldn't read too many Yaoi Fics before going to sleep. . .


Some Weird Dream  
  
By RavenGems9  
  
  
  
A/N: Believe it or not but this is actually some dream I had a while ago. It's very odd.  
  
One sign you shouldn't read too many yaoi fics before going to sleep . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day and Son Goku was sitting on top flower-cover hill picking peals from the flowers saying:  
  
  
  
" He loves me . . . he love me not . . . he loves me . . .he loves me not…HE LOVES ME!" he shouted triumphantly as pick he the last peal from the flower.  
  
  
  
"Oh, he loves me! He loves me!" He cheered happily while doing a little victory dance on top the hill.  
  
  
  
Just then Piccolo came running toward Goku, holding some kind of cloth and yelling at the cute Saiya-jin  
  
  
  
" Goku! You did it again!" Piccolo shrieked shaking his fists in the air looking really pissed at Goku " you got blood on my straight jacket, man!"  
  
  
  
"Piccolo . . ." Goku said leering at the Namek with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
" Do you know how much it cost just to wash this thing? It has to be dry clean, damn it!"  
  
  
  
"Piccolo . . ."  
  
  
  
" Dude, my jacket! You have to pay for it, 'cause if you don't I'm going to- " just then Goku kissed him on the lips.  
  
  
  
Piccolo pulled back and stared at Goku wide-eyed. Then looked down at his jacket then at Goku. At his jacket then Goku again. He did this three times before saying:  
  
  
  
"Aw… fuck this, man," tossing the straight jacket away "I'll fuck you."  
  
  
  
"Yay!" Goku cheered  
  
  
  
Then the two toss and turn in the grass making looooooove. Oohh, good dream! Even though I couldn't see a damn thing O_o . . . the grass was in the way _.  
  
  
  
After their little looooove session the two laid in the grass basking in sun and strangely fully dressed ~_~  
  
Grrrrr… damn Funimation has manage to found a way to censored my dreams. A pox on them *Takes deep breath* A POX!!  
  
  
  
"Goku I have something I want to tell you. It's something I always wanted to tell you . . ." Piccolo said softly  
  
"Hnm?" Goku said looking at him curiously  
  
  
  
"I love you, Son"  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Piccolo."  
  
  
  
Awww ain't that sweet! ^u^  
  
  
  
Just when the two were about kiss and finish this lovely scene . . . gunshots rang out – Goku's hit!  
  
  
  
Then a giant robot appears out of nowhere along with mad laughter  
  
*Gasp* It's Dr. Meta-evil from "Medabots" crackling from inside his giant medabot like a madman.  
  
  
  
"Once I have possession of Goku the world shall be world mine Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
  
  
The robot's large hand reached down and pick up Goku like a child's action figure toy. Goku arms frail about and screaming " Piccolo, save me! Save me! Save me!" like some damsel in distress  
  
  
  
"Goku…" piccolo said in shock "GOKU!!!!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo watched helplessly as Goku was about to be taken away. Apparently they both forgotten they can fight and fly! Oh, well it wasn't all lost help was on the way in the form of the "Mighty Morphing Power Rangers"!  
  
  
  
I don't know why they came in to my dream maybe because I was such a big Power Rangers' fan when I was younger *shrugs*  
  
  
  
Anyway, after appearing in a puff of colored smoke and striking some Ginyu Force-like poses they all said in unison "Don't you worry, Piccolo! We'll get your boyfriend back!"  
  
  
  
"You'd better!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, that'll be $1,000 dollars." The Red Ranger said very business-like  
  
  
  
"What!"  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah! Zordon's not paying us shit we have to make money somehow!" the Pink Ranger shrieked while the other Rangers nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
"No way I'm paying that!  
  
  
  
"Listen you want your boyfriend back or not!?" the Yellow Ranger asked  
  
Piccolo nodded  
  
"Then pay up!"  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay I'll –uh --send a check through the mail." Piccolo lied knowing he didn't even own a dime.  
  
  
  
"Okay, you guys." The Red Ranger said boldly to his crew "Let's go save us some Goku!"  
  
"Right!" they all said, "we call upon the mega zoids!!"  
  
  
  
Then pitch darkness. Sorry folks this is the part when I woke up. Sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
Weird dream, huh? Does anybody know what it means? Or maybe I'm just losing my mind!  
  
  
  
Please feel free to review or I'll sic the Power Rangers on you * glares threateningly * I'll do it!  
  
I might make up what happened next it depends on how many reviews I get. ^____^ 


End file.
